To The End
by flashdance
Summary: [Drabbles][YuffieSora]Say goodbye to the last parade. Walk away from the choice you made and say goodnight to the hearts you break.
1. If you were here I'd never have a fear

_The purest of hearts..eh? The one who'll seal **the door**? I'd really have to see him for myself._

I opened the hotel doors to see an empty room. I closed the door behind me and then was startled when I heard a light thump on the floor. I whipped around pulling out a shuriken and saw only a…foot on the ground. Connected to the foot was an unconscious boy in a funny red jumpsuit with (amazingly) messy hair. A brunette. Was this the keyblade master? Ha. He looked so scrawny…and young. After putting my shruiken away I walked cautiously over to him and peered down at him. _This _was the guy? He's just…a kid. Maybe only a year or two younger than me and they're relying on _him_ to defeat the heartless? Now I can see Leon or even Cloud doing that but—

He groaned. I took a step back. Was I thinking out loud again? Just then I heard the door open and the clunking of Leon's heavy boots enter the room. I turned to look at him.

He leaned against the wall and crossed his arms across his chest, "What're you doing?"

"Sizing up my competition." I grinned.

I heard a small cough and then my attention was pried away from Leon back to the boy. I watched him, curiously. His eyes opened (revealing big blue eyes) and he jumped up, a smile formed on his face. He called me Kairi and then started going on about something I didn't understand. _How hard did Leon hit him?_

I smiled and then stood up straight with my hands on my hip, "I'm not Kairi, I'm The Great Ninja Yuffie."

Now he had on a puzzled face and asked where he was and I pretty much stopped paying attention. I have a short-attention-span. He was cute when he was confused, or maybe he was cute all the time. I didn't know, this was my first time meeting him. Then I watched as Leon held out the Keyblade. After a moment, it disintegrated into thin are and reappeared in the kid's hands. I was dazzled by all the light and sparkly for a minute or two—then Aerith came into the room saying we had to leave. As I was going out the door I got a last glimpse of him, maybe I'd run into Sora again. He'd better gain some experience with that keyblade by then, too cause I expect to spar with the 'keyblade master' the next time I run into him.


	2. So go on live your life

I swiftly dodged the spell Donald cast at me and landed on my feet, skidding to a stop not two feet away from Goofy. He took a swing at me with his shield, which I easily ducked out of the way in time and threw a star right into his gut. I didn't wait to see him fall—I was too busy trying to get away from Donald. Unfortunately, I wasn't quick enough; my right arm was grazed by the duck's Fira spell. I cringed and looked just in time to see Squall take him out. Looked pretty painful, but my arm was hurting and I didn't really care at the moment.

I imitated Sora's Dodge Roll and quickly got to my feet just as the end of his Key clanked against the stone floor. I threw a shruiken at him; the star missed his face by about an inch, cutting off a few strands of hair. In between the time he registered the fact that I nearly fed him my shruiken and the hair he just lost I had tackled him to the ground. Seeing his shocked face as I pinned him to the ground caused a smirk to form on my face. It surprised me how strong he was when he kicked me off. By the time I got back on my feet he had already cured Donald, who was still not on my list of favorites for the first-degree burn I had on my arm. I narrowed my eyes at Donald and tried to strategize a plan in my head as fast I could.

Then a blur of black (obviously Squallie and his leather) passed by me, he charged toward the wizard; which was good cause Sora was mine.

I gave him a glare and smirked again, signaling that he'd have to make the first move. He's the one that had to do close up battle anyway. I had the ability to do both near and far combat. Just now I realize his key looked different, not as blocky as the first; He now had the _Three Wishes_ Keyblade. I evaded his first attack and threw a star at his back. I threw a few more just for the hell of it. He rolled away from the last two and leapt toward me. He cured himself—cheater—and then surprised me with _Berserk. _Of course, my HP was already low and I was out of Healing Items. So…basically, I was out of the game. I passed out.

_Oh yeah, he was SO going to get it the next time we sparred. _


	3. But I miss you more than I did yesterday

It'd been so long since I had last seen him (which was at the coliseum—and that's a topic we won't talk about ever again). We were in the small house in Third District. Of course, he was busy talking to Kairi…he was going to be leaving soon for Hallow Bastion then to the End of the World—where he'd seal the door and I'd never get to see him again. Which is rather sad.

…It must be that age thing right? I mean, he must be intimidated by me cause I'm older (and cooler)—right? 'Cause Kairi and I have a lot in common. We're both short, skinny, have short hair (if Sora's attracted to that), nice, and are both pretty cute. I'm just…a bit louder and more talkative, and I'm a ninja. But doesn't that just add on to my coolness?

I'm standing here like an idiot watching Sora talk to Kairi and…I'm basically just a bit jealous and bored. Plus there's nothing to distract me from their little conversation, only a bunch of boxes and shelves. How boring can this room be?

He smiled and waved at me, as he got ready to leave. My eyes widened and I felt like saying something—but what could I really say to him? I'm in love with an idiot. He's totally oblivious to it plus he's totally being distracted by the whole saving-the-world thing and Kairi. After he left, I too left the small house. Sora headed back towards First District to talk to Cid, so I headed to Second District. The Secret Waterway was where I went when I got bored; Either to swim or just sit there and be by myself.

I passed by the mural on the wall and then had to run back around the corner to see if my eyes were going retarded on me. No, they weren't. The mural of the moon had turned into a sun now. I swear, I hadn't been sniffing Paopu leaves. I stared at if for a few more minutes but as soon as I heard footsteps coming from the exit I dashed for a dark corner to hide in.

I soon discovered it was only Sora. I was going to show myself (maybe scaring him a bit in the process) and have a few last words with him. I seriously thought about it, but just as I was going to come out from behind the shadows Kairi appeared. Was _my_ waterway now everyone's favorite place to go? What—was Phil and Cloud going to suddenly show up skipping and holding hands too! I was going to say something like "Why are you guys in here?" when Kairi started talking about her heart being with Sora (or some corny romancy thing like that) and I watched as she gave him a snazzy looking key chain. The thief part of me was just aching to leap out from my hiding place, snatch the star and bolt out of the Waterway. Then eventually Sora left and Kairi just stood there. Even though she wasn't aware that I was there, it was getting awkward so I crept around her and headed for the Accessory shop in search of Leon.

When I got to the door of the shop, I saw him checking the Post thing—I have no idea what that thing is for, I've never used it—I stopped to give him a chance to see me. When he finally spotted me He called out, "Hey, Yuffie."

I smiled and walked over to him, "Hey kid." I sat down on the steps.

He joined me, "I can't believe this is it."

"What?" I asked blowing some hair away from my eyes.

He looked down at his keyblade, "I'm going to go to the End of the World to fight…what's his face. And—" he hesitated, "What if I fail? I'm probably not as worried as I should be about my life—but I'm scared of letting the world down." he blinked and looked over at me.

"_Heey_. What happened to optimistic Sora? C'mon—you're the keyblade master, that guy has no chance against you." I ruffled up his hair and chuckled trying to lighten the mood. Seeing Sora down is just too weird, even for me.

He thought for a second then gave me a toothy-grin. He opened his mouth to say something but Donald cut him off, "Sora! Come on—we have to go!" my heart literally sank. This really sucked. He always has to leave me…no one ever leaves me. I leave them.

He gave me a hug and said, "Well, have a sweet life, _Great Ninja Yuffie._" He smiled again and then turned around to walk away.

"Sora?"

He turned around to face me, "Yeah?"

"You too. You're someone I definitely won't forget about…unless I get old and develop Alzheimer's or something." I said with a grin.

He chuckled, "And hopefully we _do_ see each other again someday—I mean, we do need that rematch." I just smiled and tried to take a mental picture of him. He started walking towards the world exit and then he glanced back at me a last time and then he was off to save the world.

Stupid heroes. And I just _had _to fall for one.


End file.
